


The Erebor Mural

by thecount



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecount/pseuds/thecount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year F.O. 120, Aragorn II Ellesar laid down his life, the elf Legolas and dwarf Gimli sailed to the Undying Lands and a lost cavern was discovered in the Mountain of Erebor. The cavern was decorated with a number of botanical motifs, created from finely inlaid minerals and semi-precious stones. The centerpiece of the decoration was a large mural that appeared to depict a dwarf wooing a hobbit. The immediate assumption was that the characters portrayed were none other than Thorin II Oakenshield and the hobbit burglar, Bilbo Baggins, but the creator of the mural remains a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erebor Mural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_Hatter (Midnight_Raine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/gifts).



> Painted in the Gimp.


End file.
